The purpose of Core A is to further the aims ofthe Program Project grant by centralizing administrative activities. Centralization has several benefits. These include: 1) improved efficiency, 2) improved cost effectiveness and 3) enhanced professional interaction. Core A is an administrative core and will cover 1) administration, 2) bookkeeping, 3) secretarial support, 4) isotope administration, 5) statistical support, 6) consultation for programming and 7) consultation for echocardiography. Core A includes office support for all projects and the other three cores, blood gas and isotope service for sheep projects, statistical support and overall consultation by Professor Barker. One role ofthe administrative core will be to provide a suitable research environment for members of the Program Project. Core A will provide such an environment by means ofthe following: 1) Developmental Origins of Health and Disease Study Group. This group of investigators and students meet 2X/month under the coordination of Dr. Susan Bagby to discuss research. There are some 40 scientists who belong to this lively group. Susan was the primary planner for the 7th World Congress on the Developmental Origins of Health and Disease in Portland, September 18-21, 2011. 2) Try on For Size (TOPS) weekly research conference. This conference has an emphasis on cardiovascular biology and is attended by researchers from Cardiology, Pediatric Cardiology, Cardiac Surgery, Physiology & Pharmacology and Obstetrics & Gynecology. This conference has been running continuously for about 35 years. 3) Endothelial Chalk Talk monthly conference. This conference convenes all the people at OHSU who are interested in endothelial biology. This conference is run by Dr. Owen McCarty, PhD, an engineer from the Department of Biomedical Engineering. 4) Visiting Scientist Program: Every year well known scientists are invited to OHSU to exchange ideas and some are asked to evaluate the PPG and participate in an annual science day which highlights developmental heart disease research.